toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Programming blocks
Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. *12 Days of Christmas - (1998-2008), a block that aired around Christmas between 1998 and 2008, and showed Christmas themed episodes and movies. *@Toon - (2001-2004), a spinoff of Toons in the House. Shortly after @Toon's premiere, before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured some viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website since April 2002. The segments were "Game-On Challenge" (focusing games), "It's Ummmm...?" (a guessing game hosted by Darkwing Duck and later Chip and Dale, which showed a close-up image of a cartoon character that the viewer had to guess), "I Wanna Watch" (a Thursday request show where viewers vote on what cartoon they want to see), "Mail-a-Toon" (where viewers could send e-mails to Lloyd Nebulon, Rope Girl, Timon and Pumbaa, and Tino Tonitini), "Goofy Giggles" (joking with Goofy), "Shout-Out" (a chat game hosted by Timon and Pumbaa), "Super Secret Word" (finding the secret word of an object), "Whatcha Think?" (a thinking game hosted by Scott Leadready II), and "Website Check-In" (a "check-in" segment hosted by Max Goof, which showed to viewing at the website). *2oon Disney - (2003-2004), Toon Disney 2 Times the Shows Called 2oon Disney. *After Class Laugh - (2004-2006), two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows" on Toon Disney. The shows are Lilo & Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block is shown on weekdays from 3:00 pm Eastern/2:00 pm Central to 5:00 pm Eastern/4:00 pm Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. *Acme Hour - (1998-2002), all day programming for Classic Cartoons like Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes to the Acme Corporation. *Big Movie Show - (2004-2009), a daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or live-action (the latter happens extremely rarely). The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded in the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. *Chillin' with the Villians - (2000-2003), a two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. However, these particular marathons focused on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. *Friday Night Movies - (1998-2001), a feature film presentation on the Magical World of Toons every Friday night starting at 7:00pm. It featured films made by the Walt Disney company, as well as non-Disney films such as The Land Before Time series. *Double Features Movie Night - (2001-2004), it featured back-to-back movies airing every Friday from 5:00pm to 9:00pm and repeating Saturday from 11:00am to 3:00pm. Formerly known as Double Feature Fridays (or Double Feature Saturdays). *Gaspar's Loco-A-Thon - (2008), all day marathon of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers that aired on Toon Disney *Toon Disney's Movie Madness - (2004-2005), an all day movies is going madness Two Toon Disney Movies premiered of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and The Lion King. *Dive In Movie Week - (2008) *Monster Bustin' Movie Week - (2007) *Toon Disney Winter - (2004-2007) *2 Toons Weekend - (2004), all day back to back Toon Disney Shows. *2 Times the Toons - (2005-2006), all day back to back Toon Disney Shows. *Haging' with the Heroes - (2002-2004), originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules: The Animated Series. *Toon Disney's President's Day Premeire Party - (2006) *Totally Gnarly Surf O Rama Marathon - (2004-2005) *Stealin' The Spotlight Marathon - (2004) *Weekday Bonus Stacks - (2004) *Mickey's Rock The House - (2005-2006), all day marathon of House of Mouse that aired on Toon Disney in new years eve. *Jetix - (2004-2009), a fourteen-hour block on weekdays and a seventeen hour block on weekends. It featured action that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block was what Fox Kids eventually became in 2004, during its first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally the network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule. *Summer of Fun - (1999), is summer time on The Magical World of Toons to the fun into the sun inclueded 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Timon and Pumbaa, Darkwing Duck, The New Adventures of Jenny Foxworth, Bonkers, Aladdin, Goof Troop, TaleSpin, and Toon Disney Doodles. *Jackie Chan Monster Allergy-A-Thon - (2008-2009), an all day marathon of Jackie Chan Adventures and Monster Allergy that aired on Toon Disney. *Splish Splash Movie Bash - (2006) *Double Dip Movie Trip - (2005) *Magical World of Toons - (1998-2003), a four hour nightly block that aired from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Sunday to Thursday until 2003, when its slot was replaced by The Power Pack, a bunch of three-hour marathons of certain shows. *Spring Break Animal Beach Party - (2006) *Electrico Flash Movie Bash - (2007) *Lilo's Loco Luau - (2006), all day marathon *D.A.T. Command - (2008), all day of your favorite Toon Disney Movies Right After Thanksgiving. *After Class Laugh Attack - (2006) *Halloween with Tish Katsurfrakis - (2000-2006), all day marathon of halloween of Toon Disney Premiered Beetlejuice, Toonsylvania, The What-A-Cartoon! Show and the Toon Disney Premiered The Tish Katsurfrakis Cartoon Show. *Toons in the House - (1998-2001), a four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon. It was replaced by @Toon. *The Power Pack - (2003-2004) *Play It Jam Again! - (2006-2007), replacing the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!". It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. *Crush The Villans Movie Week - (2008-2009), all day movies of Toon Disney Gets Crush of Spy Kids 3: Game Over, Minutemen, Spy Kids, and Sky High. *Meanie Madness Marathon - (2006), all day marathon *Disney Princess Power Hour - (2000-2007), a one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block ended up airing only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. *Toon In - (2007-2008), Weekday Mornings Toon In to all your favorite Toon Disney Shows. *Screamin Meanies - (1998-2003), a block that aired around Halloween between 1998 and 2003, and showed Halloween-themed episodes of shows. *November Movies - (2004), 10 Toon Disney Movies are in November inclueded Two Toon Disney Movies premiered of Return to Neverland and Recess: School's Out. *Pumbaa Bowl - (2003-2008), an all day marathon of Timon and Pumbaa that aired on Super Bowl Sunday every day. *Super Stacked Weekends - (2007-2009), which consisted of a mini-marathon each weekday. On Fridays a random show would air sometimes a show that wasn't aired often. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. *Toon Disney Treasure Cove - (2007-2008) *Night of 1001 Toons - (2002), a all-night marathon of House of Mouse with eightteen new episodes from the show's third season. *Power Rangers Generation - (2005), all day marathon of Power Rangers series. *Toon Disney's Summer Movie Splash 2 - (2005), Toon Disney's Movie is having Summer Movie Splash this summer. *The Toon Club - (2007-2009), Toons is get in the Club marathon of Toon Disney Shows featured The Baby Huey Show, Krypto The Superdog, Gerald McBoing-Boing, Tom & Jerry Tales, The Mr. Men Show, Baby Looney Tunes, and The Wacky World Of Tex Avery every Friday and Saturday Morning at 5:00 am Eastern/10:00 pm Central. *The Zack vs. Cody Suite Life Marathon - (2008), *Phineas and Ferb All Week Long Marathon - (2008), *Hanna-Barbera's Cartoon Corral (1998-2002), all day marathon Hanna-Barbera Cartoons is heading to Toon Disney. *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody All Week Long Marathon - (2008), *Phineas and Ferb Frighteningly Top Secret Marathon - (2008), *June Bugs - (2000-2002), an all day marathon of Classic Bugs Bunny Cartoons starts this june aired on Toon Disney. *Madeline's Birthday (1999), all day marathon of Madeline that aired on Toon Disney. *After School - (2004), all day marathon on Toon Disney featured The Weekenders, Lloyd in Space, Recess and Fillmore!. *Toon Disney Summer - (2005), it's summer time with all your favorite Toon Disney shows inclueded Timon and Pumbaa, The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries, What's with Andy?, Big Bad Beetleborgs, Recess, Tiny Toon Adventures, Hercules: The Animated Series, Pinky and the Brain, The Weekenders, Camp Lazlo, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Teacher's Pet, Duckman, House of Mouse, Disney's Doug, Pepper Ann, ToonHeads, Sitting Ducks, Code Lyoko, Lloyd in Space, Bugs 'n Daffy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Martin Mystery, The Legend of Tarzan, My Dad the Rock Star, Hong Kong Phooey, The Proud Family, Garfield and Friends, Teamo Supremo, The Terrible Thunderlizards, Kim Possible, Yakkity Yak, Kenny the Shark, Teen Titans, Duck Dodgers, Fillmore!, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Dave the Barbarian. *The New For You! Show - (2003-2004) featured new episodes of Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central. *Weekday Bonus Stack - (2004-2006), all day in november in Toon Disney Shows and Movies and the Toon Disney premiered Sabrina's Secret Life. *Toon Disney and Beyond: The Marathon - (2003), all day marathon of 22 Episodes of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Toon Disney's To Infinity And Beyond A Thon - (2003-2007), all day marathon of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story 2 *Pinky and the Brain's New Years Narf Marathon - (2006-2009), all day marathon of Pinky and the Brain that aired on Toon Disney in January 1st *Action Pack Toons (1999), Toon Disney is going Action featured Marsupilami, Darkwing Duck, Mighty Ducks, Shnookums and Meat, Bonkers, Quack Pack, TaleSpin, and Raw Toonage on Action Pack Toons. *Toon Disney's A to Z Countdown To The New Year (1998-2002), all day marathon of new years eve in january 1st on Toon Disney. *The Brother Hood - (2008-2009), a one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb. Technically, this block still airs on Disney XD, but they don't use any bumpers for it. *The Great Toon Getaway Weekend - (2007-2008), a five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, The Emperor's New School, and Lilo & Stitch: The Series. *Sonic Hog-A-Thon - (2000), a thirteen-hour block airing Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog marathon for Groundhog Day. *Summer Quest for 1000 Prize - (2008) *Toon Disney Toon-A-Lympics Marathon - (2004-2005) all day marathon to The Race is On of Toon Disney Way. *Toon Disney's 4th of Super July Hero - (2003-2009), an all day 4th of July marathon inclueded Big Bad Beetleborgs and Hong Kong Phooey. *Looney Tunes on Toon Disney - (1998-2002), an all your favorite Looney Tunes Characters is Heading to Toon Disney. *Toon Disney/Jetix EnvirOlympics - (2008) *Big Movie Weekend - (2008-2009), all day ten Toon Disney Movie is every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays at 6:00 am/9:00 pm Central *Toon Disney Wild Card Stack - (2007-2009), it showed classic Disney cartoon series multiple times. *Toon Disney's Kids Rule, Bullies Drool Marathon - (2005), a six-hour marathon featuring bully-busting shows such as Recess and Fillmore! which aired from 11:00am to 5:00pm conculding with a movie Recess: School's Out. *March of the Meanies - (2003-2004) *Weekend Mornings - (1998-2003) Category:Toon Disney Shows Category:Toon Disney Movies